I Know What You Did Last Halloween
by JLScool1
Summary: Another Spoof of scary movies... This was written before Scary Movie, so similarities are unintentional.


 
    
    Halloween, 1999
    
    A light blue '93 Honda drove down Highway 13 quickly swerving from lane 
    
    to lane. The Highway was lonely, probably because it was Halloween. 
    
    "Ray! You too high on dat weed you been smokin' to drive!" Julie Prescott 
    
    yelled over to her boyfriend Ray Loomis driving the blue Honda.
    
    "Yeah, Ray she's right we never should have gone to that Halloween 
    
    party!" said their friend Stu Voorhees.
    
    "No! Don't say that!" said Sarah Becker. "After all I was named the most 
    
    beautiful girl there!"
    
    "You were not the hottest girl there!" said Ray. "And I am not too high 
    
    too be driving!"
    
    Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant, well, small Ford pick-up,just pulled 
    
    out onto-well, no, it was sitting in the middle of the road -no not there 
    
    either itactually wasn't a pick-up truck at all, it was a man wearing a 
    
    yellow poncho (even though it wasn't raining).
    
    "Ray, look out!" Sarah yelled.
    
    "For what?"
    
    Suddenly, the car rolled over something that felt like speed bumps.
    
    "Oh, now i see! Was itthat man I just hit?" Ray asked.
    
    "Yes!" The other three teenagers yelled in unison.
    
    "Oh, man! We are in so much trouble!" Julie cried out.
    
    The four teens quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the body laying 
    
    in the middle of the road. Blood was all around the body.
    
    "What do we do?" Stu asked.
    
    "I dunno," Julie said.
    
    "Wait a sec, isn't this that old man that was up at Camp Crystal Lake and 
    
    murdered the counselors!" Sarah shouted out.
    
    "Yea, we can just dump the body and nobody would care!" said Ray.
    
    "But they would still say we murdered him!" Julie screamed.
    
    Oh, well, she thought, it wouldn't be the first time.
    
    The four of them picked the body up and slowly started across the highway 
    
    when all of a sudden a police car drove by and stopped.
    
    The window slowly rolled down revealing a large plump police officer.
    
    "Howdy thar," He said.
    
    "Um, hi," Julie said.
    
    "Is everything ok here? No accidental murders or underaged teenagers 
    
    smoking illegal substances?" the officer asked.
    
    Ray suddenly fell over "Oh, man that weeds gettin' to me!" Ray announced. 
    
    Ray slowly pulled himself up.
    
    "Um, no of course not," Julie said assurlingly to the officer.
    
    "Allright then. I'll be on my way," The officer said. He rolled his 
    
    window down and drove off.
    
    "That was close," Stu said.
    
    "I know!" Sarah said. " I think he's on to us! He was defenently one of 
    
    the county's finest. But let's do this anyway and hope it does not come back 
    
    a year later to haunt us."
    
    They walked down a steep hill toward the a dumpster and put the suposedly 
    
    dead body in it and threw their expensive jackets and and 3 puppies and an 
    
    the girls' expensive jewelry so people would not notice the supposedly dead 
    
    body.
    
    "Let's all promise to never tell anybody what happened this night!" Julie 
    
    said.
    
    "Okay," the other three teens said.
    
    They all walked up to the car and found it had been towed away, but 
    
    walking home made them remember the night even better.
    
     
    
    October 28, 20003:00 P.M.
    
    "Julie! There's some mail for you! Come down and get it before I read 
    
    it!" Julie Prescott's mom yelled very loudly.
    
    Julie came running down the stairs of her house, she grabbed the letter, 
    
    and opened it. In an instant the cheerful smile that had been on her face 
    
    slowly faded in the five minutes it took her to read the letter. It was a 
    
    small letter that would take a normal person only a few seconds to read but 
    
    Julie was the special one, Julie was (to say) the special one in her special 
    
    readingclass. She was behind the other really slow readers so you know she 
    
    was bad at it. But that's off the subject.
    
    The letter that had faded away Julie's smile said this and only this:
    
     I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST HALLOWEEN!!
    
    And that was all it said. Julie begin to get frightened she could only 
    
    hope it was Ray or Sarah or Stu or...NO! She told herself it wasn't the man 
    
    we killed or we thought we killed last Halloween it's just not possible!
    
    But Julie was still frightened and hoped when she went to confront her 
    
    once best friends and hoped they did not do this.
    
    Julie hopped in her car and drove halfway down town to visit her 
    
    ex-boyfriend, Ray, at his job at the Dollar Tree. 
    
    I hope no one sees me coming in here it would be really embarrasing! Julie
    
     said.
    
    Julie walked up to the Dollar Tree entrance just in time to here the two 
    
    most popular girls from school say some really hurtful things about Julie.
    
    "Oh my God! I Always knew she shopped there!" One of them said.
    
    "Me too! What a loser!" The other said.
    
    "And to think we almost moved that cheap skank up to the C-list!" said 
    
    the first one.
    
    Julie turned around and faced them.
    
    "Oh, hi!" said the first girl. The other one quickly waved at Julie.
    
    "Well we'll see you at school," said the second and they ran off giggling 
    
    not knowing that Julie had heard their whole conversation.
    
    But she had to forget that, she had more important stuff to do. She had 
    
    to talk to Ray about the terrifying letter she had recieved in the mail.
    
    "Oh no!" Ray exclaimed when she showed it to him/ "You won't believe this 
    
    but I got one too!"
    
    "Oh thia is terrible! But we'll decide what to do later how have you been 
    
    since we spiltted?" Julie said.
    
    "Fine and I've really missed you and Sarah and Stu. But this is important 
    
    we have to talk to them immediately!" Ray exclaimed.
    
    Ray and Julie hopped in to Ray's carand drove to Sarah's appartment. 
    
    When they told her what was going on she told them that she did not do but 
    
    she was also sent the same letter and hers had the number 2 on it. (I forgot 
    
    to mention that Ray's had the number 3 and Julie's had the number 4).
    
    The three, now reunited, friends drove down to the other edge of town to 
    
    find Stu. They found him working in the vedio store putting movie back on the 
    
    shelf.
    
    Stu slowly turned around when he heard customers walk in but he was 
    
    surprised at the customers he saw. He stared at his old girlfriend and old 
    
    two best friends.
    
    "Oh my God ,whats with the reunion?" Stu said as he looked at them
    
    "We have something very important to tell you," Sarah said.
    
    "I know, it's about the letter isn't it?" Stu asked.
    
    "You wrote them?" Julie yelled.
    
    "No! I just got on so I figured you did too!" Stu whispered trying to 
    
    stop people from staring at them.
    
    "Did yours have a number also? Sarah asked.
    
    "Yes, it had number 1! What does that mean?" Stu asked.
    
    "We don't know," Ray answered.
    
    "Well, I'll come to your house later, Julie It's getting late and I have 
    
    to close up," Stu said.
    
    All of the customers had left so the four now reunited friendswere in 
    
    there all alone.
    
    "It's ok we'll help you," Sarah said and they begin to make sure 
    
    everything was in place for them to close the video store up.
    
    Suddenly, the lights in the video store go out. 
    
    "Oh no! What's happening?" Sarah yelled out.
    
    They hear the door to the back of the store open up, they hear Stu 
    
    scream, a sickening noise,and then they heard the the back door shut.
    
    The lights came back on and Julie screamed.
    
    On the wall was written:
    
     Aren't You Glad You Couldn't Turn On the Lights?
    
     Oh, yea, and I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER OOPS OH MAN I MEAN LAST 
    
    HALLOWEEN!!
    
     Oh, and look down Stu's dead!!
    
     Oh, and also I think it's clear what the numbers on your letters mean now!
    
    "Oh no! It means your next Ray!" Yelled Sarah.
    
    "No it doesn't you Retard School Drop-out! It means you are!" Ray yelled 
    
    back.
    
    "Nooooooooo!" Sarah wailed. "Oh well I've got to get home!"
    
    They other two left right after Sarah did. They forgot to call the cops 
    
    but they hoped the store employees would the next day.
    
    Sarah pulled her Corvette onto the small road that her house was on. She 
    
    looked in her rearview mirror and saw the same car that had been following 
    
    her ever since she left the video store. She rolled down the window and shot 
    
    him a bird.
    
    There, she thought, now he will leave me alone! 
    
    She looked again expecting to see no one butthe car was still there. 
    
    She pulled in to her driveway, jumped out of the car, and ran to the front 
    
    door. She reached into her pockets and searched for the keys.
    
    "Oh, crap!" She said out loud. "They are still in the car!" 
    
    Sarah turned around and saw the car that was following her parked on the 
    
    other side of the road.
    
    Oh, what a stupid person! He thinks i doesn't see him parked there but I 
    
    do! Sarah thought, I know! I'll beat on the door and hope someone opens it!
    
    Sarah begin to beat on the door with the palms of her hands.
    
    "Daddy open up its you Princess Sarah! Daddy!" Sarah yelled but no body 
    
    came. She turned around and saw a dark figure coming toward her from the 
    
    other car. 
    
    "No! Daddy! Are you home open up!" Sarah continued to yell.
    
    Sarah turned around and saw the figure coming closer. As they came closer 
    
    to the light a face begin to take place. As she stopped and looked Sarah 
    
    realized that it was her father coming toward her. Of course he had to follow 
    
    her he was going home too.
    
    "What's all this screaming about?" Her father asked. "And why did I see 
    
    your rude finger come up when you were driving? I think it's time we've 
    
    taught you the facts of life."
    
    "What? I'm going to my room!" Sarah yelled and grabbed the keys from her 
    
    dad and opened the door and ran to her room.
    
    It was around 10:00 that night when Sarah heard her phone ring he jumped 
    
    up from the bed.
    
    "Hello?" she said when she picked up the phone.
    
    "Hey girl!" said a voice on the other line.
    
    "NO! Don't come kill me please Mr. Killer! Please!" Sarah yelled into the 
    
    phone.
    
    "Hey it's just me-Julie!" said Julie.
    
    "Oh, well you have a very scary voice!" Sarah whispered.
    
    "Oh cool!" Julie said. "Well, I was calling to say hey and i did so bye!"
    
    "Ok bye my best friend!" Sarah said and put the phone down. She laid back 
    
    down in her bed and fell of to sleep and dreamed about a land full of candy 
    
    and cakes.
    
     
    
    October 29, 20005:45 P.M.
    
    "Hello?" said Ray as he picked up his phone.
    
    "I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!" said the voice on the other line.
    
    "Wh-who is this?" Ray frightenedly asked.
    
    "It's Julie! Sarah said I have a scary voice last night so I decided to 
    
    see if she was lying!" Julie said.
    
    "She was lying! I knew it was you!" said Ray.
    
    "Well, I was wandering if you wanted to go to the fair with me tonight? I 
    
    mean Stu can't cause he's dead and Sarah can't because she's babysitting 
    
    Tommy Myers tonight, so, I thought we could. You know, like old times?" Julie 
    
    said.
    
    "Yeh,I'd love to! But i gotta go. See ya at the fairgrounds around 
    
    9:00?" Ray said.
    
    "Ok, see ya then!" Julie said.
    
    Ray heard a pause and then a click. He hung up the phone. He got out of 
    
    bed changed from his Barney pajamas into his Wal-mart shirt and K-mart jeans.
    
    8:58 P.M.
    
    Ray walked into the fairgrounds and immediately spotted Julie over at the 
    
    hotdog stand with four hotdogs on her tray. He carefully walked up to her.
    
    "Still have your same appitite I see!" Ray said.
    
    "Yuh-huh!" said Julie sticking half of one of the hotdogs in her mouth.
    
    "Well," said Ray. "Let's go ride the movies, I mean the rides."
    
     
    
    "Tommy sit down!NO! You can't take a bath on the couch! No! That water 
    
    doesn't go there-oh, wait, oh, no, that's not water is it?" Sarah said.
    
    Tommy Myers shook his head.
    
    "Ewwww!" Sarah replied disgustingly. "Go change your clothes and come 
    
    back and we will watch a scary movie!"
    
    "Ok!" Tommy ran down the hallway to his room and came back with a new 
    
    pair of clothes on.
    
    Sarah slipped the scary movie titled I Know What You Did Last Summer into 
    
    the VCR.
    
    Hmmm, Sarah thought, this movie seems oddly familiar! Oh, well, I'm just 
    
    stupid!
    
    "I'm gonna go get my Fluff-Bun." said Tommy. His Fluff-Bun was his 
    
    stuffed rabbit.
    
    Tommy disappeared down the dark hallway. After twenty minutes and hearing 
    
    the peircing scream from his bedroom ten minutes earlier Sarah decided that 
    
    something must have been wrong. She slowly crept down the halllway toward his 
    
    room.
    
    "Tommy are you okay?" Sarah asked as she opened the bedroom door. She 
    
    closed the door behind her.
    
    Sarah immediately saw tommy sprawled out on the floor his arm was moving 
    
    from side to side onver the carpet.
    
    "Oh God! He's dead!" Sarah yelled out.
    
    "No I'm not," said Tommy as he got up from the floor. "My friend in the 
    
    closet told me to pretend I was dead or else he would come back in my dreams 
    
    and kill me in them!"
    
    "Wow!" Sarah said. "What a cool story they should make a movie about 
    
    that! It could be called Nightmare In The Closet! And he could come out and 
    
    get the babysit--" Sarah stopped as she saw a figure immerge from the closet. 
    
    "Tommy look out!"
    
    "Oh, that's just my friend I was telling you about!" Tommy said.
    
    "No!" Sarah whispered backing up not turning away from the person slowly 
    
    walking toward her. When Sarah felt the door handle behind her she quickly 
    
    turned around and slammed right into the door and fell on the ground.
    
    The person in the yellow rain poncho and and a white, glowing mask crept 
    
    up to her.
    
    "Hey!" He said. "Do you remember me?"
    
    The killer then slung down the hook that was attached to his hand into 
    
    Sarah killing her.
    
    "Can I have my twenty bucks now?" Tommy asked.
    
     
    
    "Ok, thank you. Bye," Julie turned off her cellphone and walked back over 
    
    to Ray.
    
    "So what's up who was that?" Ray asked.
    
    "Well it was Stu's spirit telling me that something bad had happened.
    
    "Well, what happened?" Ray said anxiously.
    
    "Sarah was murdered, Ray!" Julie cried out. "She was found in Tommy's 
    
    room with a note that said SOON!"
    
    "Oh, no!" Ray cried out, "That means, I'm next! I've got to find a hiding 
    
    place!"
    
    "Our friend has been murdered, Ray! Tommy said he didn't see anything 
    
    unusual or even hear her!" Julie sobbed. "Don't you see that something is 
    
    wrong here?"
    
    "Yes, I do! It means we aren't going to be living much longer either! It 
    
    means that that man we supposedly killed last year wasn't dead and he's back 
    
    for revenge!" Ray said as they walked to his car.
    
    "Wait there's one more person that it could be!" Julie said. "Get in the 
    
    car we have to go see him now!"
    
     
    
    Julie pulled Ray's car out onto the highway at 10:30 P.M. 
    
    "So where are we going?" Ray asked.
    
    "To Sargent Peterson's house," Julie answered.
    
    "We promised never to tell the police!" Ray said.
    
    "I know. He's the only man besides the possibly dead body that could be 
    
    killing our friends!" Julie corrected him.
    
    "Why would some cop be doing this?" 
    
    "He's the cop that stopped us with the body on the road that night!" 
    
    Julie screamed into Ray's ear. "I remember his badge I saw it!"
    
    Julie pulled the car into the small driveway of the Petersons' home.
    
    "How did you know where he lived?" Ray asked Julie.
    
    "I followed him one night so if he told anyone we could get rid of him," 
    
    Julie said calmly.
    
    "Oh."
    
    She stopped the car and they hopped out. They walked up the driveway and 
    
    knocked on the door.
    
    A mid-aged woman came to the door.
    
    "Um, hi, " Julie said. "We are looking for a Sargent Peterson?"
    
    "What prank are you kids pulling? Mr. Peter died three weeks ago!"
    
     
    
    "I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ray said.
    
    "I'm so scared!" Julie said. "Do you mind if I stay at your house 
    
    tonight?"
    
    "It's fine, no problem you can stay as long as you like," Ray opened the 
    
    door to his appartment.
    
    They walked in and went to the living room and sat down on the couch.
    
    "It's been so scary the last couple of days! Ihave had fun getting 
    
    back with you," Ray said.
    
    "Me too," Julie said. Then of course there was the awkward pause. Thene 
    
    they leaned closer to each other and kissed.
    
    The phone suddenly ringed.
    
    "Hello?" Ray said as he answered it.
    
    "Do you wanna die Halloween night?" said the other person.
    
    "No, isn't my night tomorrow and Julie's on Halloween?" Ray said.
    
    "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I guess that must have confused you for a second!" 
    
    said the killers voice.
    
    "Well, I am scared so you've done what you wanted I guess I'll die 
    
    tomorrow," said Ray.
    
    "Yeah, but no hard feelings you killed me so I feel it's right to do the 
    
    same to you and your friends," the killer said.
    
    "I completely understand." Ray replied. "Oh so were you just hurt and we 
    
    thought you were killed or are you a zombie?"
    
    "I'm a zombie," said the killer and hung up.
    
    "Is it him?" Julie asked.
    
    "It was. And you know what? He was dead he's a zombie back from the dead 
    
    to get his revenge!" Ray said.
    
    "Oh, no I had a feeling this would happen!" Julie cried. "If he's a 
    
    zombie...how do we kill him?"
    
    "That's the problem he's already dead!"
    
     
    
    October 30, 2000
    
    Julie woke up in Rays bed. Sunshine was pouring into the room. Ray walked 
    
    in.
    
    "Did we-? I mean-you know-?" Julie said to him.
    
    "No!" Ray answered quickly. "I would never!"
    
    "Oh, damn," Juslie said sounding depressed.
    
    Julie got up from her bed and looked at the window..
    
    "Why is the window opened?" Julie asked.
    
    "I dunno," Ray answered. "Oh, no!" Ray gasped.
    
    "What? What?" Julie demanded.
    
    Ray pointed to her her hair. Julie had horrofied look on her face.
    
    She walked over and looked in the mirror and lat out a terrorfied wail of 
    
    horro. Her hair had been chopped off.
    
    "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!
    
    " Julie wailed. "I loved this hair! We spent alot of good time together! It 
    
    was like my second best friend! Why me?"
    
    "It's ok," Ray said as he walked up and held Julie in his arms.
    
    Tears ran down Julie face.
    
    "I can't take it anymore!" Julie screamed.
    
    She pushed Ray out of the way and ran out of the room. She ran down the 
    
    hallway and out of his appartment. She ran out of the appartment builind and 
    
    onto the street. She could hear Ray calling to her from inside.
    
    She ran on the street and stopped.
    
    "What do you want frome me?" She yelled. "If you want me so bad I'm right 
    
    here come and get me!"
    
    "Ok!" said a voice behind Julie.
    
    She turned around and saw a man wearing a yellow poncho and and eerie 
    
    white mask.
    
    "Raaaaaaay! "she yelled.
    
    The killer raised the shining hook that was attached to his hand.
    
    "Are you the zombie?" Julie asked.
    
    He shook his head yes.
    
    All of sudden Ray ran up and pushed the killer down.
    
    "Ray! I think I see dead people!" Julie gasped.
    
    "I do too," Ray said. "I do too."
    
    They walked to the side of the road in front of Rays' appartment 
    
    buildings.
    
    "I-is he dead?" Julie said.
    
    "He was to begin with," Ray said. 
    
    Suddenly a car ran ove the body in the road.
    
    "Ew," Julie said. "They are gonna live to regret that!"
    
    She looked at Ray but saw he wasn't smiling. He was looking at the road. 
    
    He was looking atthe body that was getting up in the road.
    
    Julie gasped.
    
    "Get inside," said Ray and they both ran up to his appartment and locked 
    
    the doors.
    
    "He wants you!" Julie said to Ray.
    
    "I know I think I should go hide," Ray said.
    
    "Why?"
    
    "Because a psycho killer zombie can't kill what he can't find," Ray said 
    
    as he looked at the closet. "I'll hide in here. You just stay in my 
    
    appartment. Don't leave!"
    
    Ray shut the closet doors behind him as he climbed in.
    
    Julie went in to his living room and turned the TV on to the movie I Know 
    
    What You Did Last Summer and turned it up real loud so she wouldn't be able 
    
    to hear anything.
    
    This movie seems familiar, Julie thought, But, Oh, well, I'm just stupid.
    
     
    
    It sure is dark in here, Ray began to think. And what is that breathing 
    
    on me? Oh, yeah, I'll turn on the light. Good thinking Rayman!
    
    Ray felt his way to the lightswitch in the darkness and turnde it on the 
    
    light. He looked up to see what was breathing on him.
    
    Standing over him was a man in a yellow poncho and a white mask with a 
    
    hook stuck on his hand.
    
    "There's alot you don't know that zombies can do!' said the zombie as he 
    
    swung down the hook killing Ray.
    
     
    
    Julie decided that she had better go check on Ray so she turned off the 
    
    movie andwalked in to the hallway where the closet was.
    
    She opened it up and saw blood all over Ray.
    
    "Ray?" she said.
    
    "Ray are you ok?" Julie asked. "Ray if your ok say 'Julie I'm ok' ok?"
    
    Ray didn't move or speak.
    
    "Oh Nooooooo!" Julie wailed. "He's dead!"
    
     
    
    October 31, 2000Halloween7:30 P.M.
    
    Julie walked up to her room. Her parents were at work so she knew they 
    
    couldn't get mad at her for coming home last night.
    
    She heard her private phone ringing so she ran up and picked it up.
    
    "Hello?"
    
    "Hello Sidney. What's your favorite scary movie?" said a raspy voice on 
    
    the other line.
    
    "Oh I'm sorry you have the wrong number," said Julie. 
    
    "Oh, shoot!" She heard the voice say right before she hung up.
    
    She was about to turn away when the phone rang again.
    
    "Hello?"
    
    "I'm in the house...are you ready to die, Julie?"
    
    "Oh no!" Julie gasped. She remembered how she left the door standing wide 
    
    opem. She was sure that that's how he got in.
    
    Then Julie heard a noise of something falling down downstairs.
    
    "Um...could you call me back there was a strange noise dwonstairs so I 
    
    need to go investigate it," Julie said to the person on the phone.
    
    "Yeah, that's great! Hurry and go investigate the nosie," said the person 
    
    then they laughed and hung up.
    
    Oh, gosh! He's, like, so dumb! He'll never get me! Julie thought to 
    
    herself.
    
    She walked out of her room and into the hallway. She heard the noise 
    
    again.
    
    I hope I kill the dead guy fast because my watch says it almost eight and 
    
    that means time for bed. Julie thought.
    
    Julie ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She pulled a big 
    
    butchers knife out of a kitchen drawer.
    
    Julie walked around the kitchen and didn't see anything unusual so she 
    
    went into the living. The first thing she did was put down the knife and then 
    
    close the door and lock it. T
    
     There! Now it will be hard for him to get out! Julie thought.
    
    The phone rang. julie picked it up.
    
    The person on the other line laughed. "I'm in the bathtub!" he said.
    
    "What? Ewww...well I'm not going in there then!" Julie said to him.
    
    "No no no, you retard I'm hiding in the downstars bathrooms tub!"
    
    "Oh, well, why are you telling me then?" Julie asked.
    
    "Because I'm nice! And it's not a trick either!" said the killer.
    
    "Oh, ok, cool...here I come!" Julie ran into the bathroom and peered into 
    
    the tub.
    
    "I don't see you! Are you sure you're in here?" Julie demended.
    
    "I'm sure look a little closer," said the killer.
    
    Julie leaned closer in.
    
    "NOT!" shouted a voice behind her as she felt hands push her into the tub.
    
    She fell into the tubb and peered up at the zombie.
    
    He held up his hook.
    
    "wait! Hold it!" Julie yelled. "Come on. The shower scene? It's been done 
    
    Mr. Zombie. Ca't you bee a little more creative?"
    
    "Ok." The Zombie answered. "Let's go stand at the top of the stairs ok?"
    
    "Ok."
    
    The two of them crept up to the top of the stairs.
    
    "Ok now I'm gonna push you down them and then kill you with my hook, that 
    
    ok?" the killer asked.
    
    "No how 'bout we change it where I do that to you!" Julie shouted as she 
    
    pushed him down the stairs.
    
    he tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom. He didn't move. 
    
    Julie walked down the stairs and knealed down next to him.
    
    "Ok," Julie said aloud to herself. "This is when the supposedly dead body 
    
    comes back to life!" So Julie waited a couple minutes for the zombie to come 
    
    back. After 15 minutes she got the bithcers knife and cut the zombies head 
    
    off.
    
    This has been some Halloween, Julie thought as she went upstairs to take 
    
    a nap.
    
    THE END
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    HEY JESSIE ITS...dun-nnnna nnna nna naaaaaaaaaaa Justin WOW!! Im on this so I 
    
    can do that thing at fafiction.net...of course my computer is crap so is the 
    
    internet so of course i kept click witch category i wanted and it said that i 
    
    didn't so i cant make a story yet until they do something different i guess 
    
    anyways............here is the story i wanted to do... (o and you better read 
    
    all of it and tell me how you think it is!!!)
    
     
    
    IKnow What You Did Last Halloween
    
     
    
    Halloween, 1999
    
    A light blue '93 Honda drove down Highway 13 quickly swerving from lane 
    
    to lane. The Highway was lonely, probably because it was Halloween. 
    
    "Ray! You too high on dat weed you been smokin' to drive!" Julie Prescott 
    
    yelled over to her boyfriend Ray Loomis driving the blue Honda.
    
    "Yeah, Ray she's right we never should have gone to that Halloween 
    
    party!" said their friend Stu Voorhees.
    
    "No! Don't say that!" said Sarah Becker. "After all I was named the most 
    
    beautiful girl there!"
    
    "You were not the hottest girl there!" said Ray. "And I am not too high 
    
    too be driving!"
    
    Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant, well, small Ford pick-up,just pulled 
    
    out onto-well, no, it was sitting in the middle of the road -no not there 
    
    either itactually wasn't a pick-up truck at all, it was a man wearing a 
    
    yellow poncho (even though it wasn't raining).
    
    "Ray, look out!" Sarah yelled.
    
    "For what?"
    
    Suddenly, the car rolled over something that felt like speed bumps.
    
    "Oh, now i see! Was itthat man I just hit?" Ray asked.
    
    "Yes!" The other three teenagers yelled in unison.
    
    "Oh, man! We are in so much trouble!" Julie cried out.
    
    The four teens quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the body laying 
    
    in the middle of the road. Blood was all around the body.
    
    "What do we do?" Stu asked.
    
    "I dunno," Julie said.
    
    "Wait a sec, isn't this that old man that was up at Camp Crystal Lake and 
    
    murdered the counselors!" Sarah shouted out.
    
    "Yea, we can just dump the body and nobody would care!" said Ray.
    
    "But they would still say we murdered him!" Julie screamed.
    
    Oh, well, she thought, it wouldn't be the first time.
    
    The four of them picked the body up and slowly started across the highway 
    
    when all of a sudden a police car drove by and stopped.
    
    The window slowly rolled down revealing a large plump police officer.
    
    "Howdy thar," He said.
    
    "Um, hi," Julie said.
    
    "Is everything ok here? No accidental murders or underaged teenagers 
    
    smoking illegal substances?" the officer asked.
    
    Ray suddenly fell over "Oh, man that weeds gettin' to me!" Ray announced. 
    
    Ray slowly pulled himself up.
    
    "Um, no of course not," Julie said assurlingly to the officer.
    
    "Allright then. I'll be on my way," The officer said. He rolled his 
    
    window down and drove off.
    
    "That was close," Stu said.
    
    "I know!" Sarah said. " I think he's on to us! He was defenently one of 
    
    the county's finest. But let's do this anyway and hope it does not come back 
    
    a year later to haunt us."
    
    They walked down a steep hill toward the a dumpster and put the suposedly 
    
    dead body in it and threw their expensive jackets and and 3 puppies and an 
    
    the girls' expensive jewelry so people would not notice the supposedly dead 
    
    body.
    
    "Let's all promise to never tell anybody what happened this night!" Julie 
    
    said.
    
    "Okay," the other three teens said.
    
    They all walked up to the car and found it had been towed away, but 
    
    walking home made them remember the night even better.
    
     
    
    October 28, 20003:00 P.M.
    
    "Julie! There's some mail for you! Come down and get it before I read 
    
    it!" Julie Prescott's mom yelled very loudly.
    
    Julie came running down the stairs of her house, she grabbed the letter, 
    
    and opened it. In an instant the cheerful smile that had been on her face 
    
    slowly faded in the five minutes it took her to read the letter. It was a 
    
    small letter that would take a normal person only a few seconds to read but 
    
    Julie was the special one, Julie was (to say) the special one in her special 
    
    readingclass. She was behind the other really slow readers so you know she 
    
    was bad at it. But that's off the subject.
    
    The letter that had faded away Julie's smile said this and only this:
    
    I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST HALLOWEEN!!
    
    And that was all it said. Julie begin to get frightened she could only 
    
    hope it was Ray or Sarah or Stu or...NO! She told herself it wasn't the man 
    
    we killed or we thought we killed last Halloween it's just not possible!
    
    But Julie was still frightened and hoped when she went to confront her 
    
    once best friends and hoped they did not do this.
    
    Julie hopped in her car and drove halfway down town to visit her 
    
    ex-boyfriend, Ray, at his job at the Dollar Tree. 
    
    I hope no one sees me coming in here it would be really embarrasing! Julie
    
     said.
    
    Julie walked up to the Dollar Tree entrance just in time to here the two 
    
    most popular girls from school say some really hurtful things about Julie.
    
    "Oh my God! I Always knew she shopped there!" One of them said.
    
    "Me too! What a loser!" The other said.
    
    "And to think we almost moved that cheap skank up to the C-list!" said 
    
    the first one.
    
    Julie turned around and faced them.
    
    "Oh, hi!" said the first girl. The other one quickly waved at Julie.
    
    "Well we'll see you at school," said the second and they ran off giggling 
    
    not knowing that Julie had heard their whole conversation.
    
    But she had to forget that, she had more important stuff to do. She had 
    
    to talk to Ray about the terrifying letter she had recieved in the mail.
    
    "Oh no!" Ray exclaimed when she showed it to him/ "You won't believe this 
    
    but I got one too!"
    
    "Oh thia is terrible! But we'll decide what to do later how have you been 
    
    since we spiltted?" Julie said.
    
    "Fine and I've really missed you and Sarah and Stu. But this is important 
    
    we have to talk to them immediately!" Ray exclaimed.
    
    Ray and Julie hopped in to Ray's carand drove to Sarah's appartment. 
    
    When they told her what was going on she told them that she did not do but 
    
    she was also sent the same letter and hers had the number 2 on it. (I forgot 
    
    to mention that Ray's had the number 3 and Julie's had the number 4).
    
    The three, now reunited, friends drove down to the other edge of town to 
    
    find Stu. They found him working in the vedio store putting movie back on the 
    
    shelf.
    
    Stu slowly turned around when he heard customers walk in but he was 
    
    surprised at the customers he saw. He stared at his old girlfriend and old 
    
    two best friends.
    
    "Oh my God ,whats with the reunion?" Stu said as he looked at them
    
    "We have something very important to tell you," Sarah said.
    
    "I know, it's about the letter isn't it?" Stu asked.
    
    "You wrote them?" Julie yelled.
    
    "No! I just got on so I figured you did too!" Stu whispered trying to 
    
    stop people from staring at them.
    
    "Did yours have a number also? Sarah asked.
    
    "Yes, it had number 1! What does that mean?" Stu asked.
    
    "We don't know," Ray answered.
    
    "Well, I'll come to your house later, Julie It's getting late and I have 
    
    to close up," Stu said.
    
    All of the customers had left so the four now reunited friendswere in 
    
    there all alone.
    
    "It's ok we'll help you," Sarah said and they begin to make sure 
    
    everything was in place for them to close the video store up.
    
    Suddenly, the lights in the video store go out. 
    
    "Oh no! What's happening?" Sarah yelled out.
    
    They hear the door to the back of the store open up, they hear Stu 
    
    scream, a sickening noise,and then they heard the the back door shut.
    
    The lights came back on and Julie screamed.
    
    On the wall was written:
    
    Aren't You Glad You Couldn't Turn On the Lights?
    
    Oh, yea, and I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER OOPS OH MAN I MEAN LAST 
    
    HALLOWEEN!!
    
    Oh, and look down Stu's dead!!
    
    Oh, and also I think it's clear what the numbers on your letters mean now!
    
    "Oh no! It means your next Ray!" Yelled Sarah.
    
    "No it doesn't you Retard School Drop-out! It means you are!" Ray yelled 
    
    back.
    
    "Nooooooooo!" Sarah wailed. "Oh well I've got to get home!"
    
    They other two left right after Sarah did. They forgot to call the cops 
    
    but they hoped the store employees would the next day.
    
    Sarah pulled her Corvette onto the small road that her house was on. She 
    
    looked in her rearview mirror and saw the same car that had been following 
    
    her ever since she left the video store. She rolled down the window and shot 
    
    him a bird.
    
    There, she thought, now he will leave me alone! 
    
    She looked again expecting to see no one butthe car was still there. 
    
    She pulled in to her driveway, jumped out of the car, and ran to the front 
    
    door. She reached into her pockets and searched for the keys.
    
    "Oh, crap!" She said out loud. "They are still in the car!" 
    
    Sarah turned around and saw the car that was following her parked on the 
    
    other side of the road.
    
    Oh, what a stupid person! He thinks i doesn't see him parked there but I 
    
    do! Sarah thought, I know! I'll beat on the door and hope someone opens it!
    
    Sarah begin to beat on the door with the palms of her hands.
    
    "Daddy open up its you Princess Sarah! Daddy!" Sarah yelled but no body 
    
    came. She turned around and saw a dark figure coming toward her from the 
    
    other car. 
    
    "No! Daddy! Are you home open up!" Sarah continued to yell.
    
    Sarah turned around and saw the figure coming closer. As they came closer 
    
    to the light a face begin to take place. As she stopped and looked Sarah 
    
    realized that it was her father coming toward her. Of course he had to follow 
    
    her he was going home too.
    
    "What's all this screaming about?" Her father asked. "And why did I see 
    
    your rude finger come up when you were driving? I think it's time we've 
    
    taught you the facts of life."
    
    "What? I'm going to my room!" Sarah yelled and grabbed the keys from her 
    
    dad and opened the door and ran to her room.
    
    It was around 10:00 that night when Sarah heard her phone ring he jumped 
    
    up from the bed.
    
    "Hello?" she said when she picked up the phone.
    
    "Hey girl!" said a voice on the other line.
    
    "NO! Don't come kill me please Mr. Killer! Please!" Sarah yelled into the 
    
    phone.
    
    "Hey it's just me-Julie!" said Julie.
    
    "Oh, well you have a very scary voice!" Sarah whispered.
    
    "Oh cool!" Julie said. "Well, I was calling to say hey and i did so bye!"
    
    "Ok bye my best friend!" Sarah said and put the phone down. She laid back 
    
    down in her bed and fell of to sleep and dreamed about a land full of candy 
    
    and cakes.
    
     
    
    October 29, 20005:45 P.M.
    
    "Hello?" said Ray as he picked up his phone.
    
    "I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!" said the voice on the other line.
    
    "Wh-who is this?" Ray frightenedly asked.
    
    "It's Julie! Sarah said I have a scary voice last night so I decided to 
    
    see if she was lying!" Julie said.
    
    "She was lying! I knew it was you!" said Ray.
    
    "Well, I was wandering if you wanted to go to the fair with me tonight? I 
    
    mean Stu can't cause he's dead and Sarah can't because she's babysitting 
    
    Tommy Myers tonight, so, I thought we could. You know, like old times?" Julie 
    
    said.
    
    "Yeh,I'd love to! But i gotta go. See ya at the fairgrounds around 
    
    9:00?" Ray said.
    
    "Ok, see ya then!" Julie said.
    
    Ray heard a pause and then a click. He hung up the phone. He got out of 
    
    bed changed from his Barney pajamas into his Wal-mart shirt and K-mart jeans.
    
    8:58 P.M.
    
    Ray walked into the fairgrounds and immediately spotted Julie over at the 
    
    hotdog stand with four hotdogs on her tray. He carefully walked up to her.
    
    "Still have your same appitite I see!" Ray said.
    
    "Yuh-huh!" said Julie sticking half of one of the hotdogs in her mouth.
    
    "Well," said Ray. "Let's go ride the movies, I mean the rides."
    
     
    
    "Tommy sit down!NO! You can't take a bath on the couch! No! That water 
    
    doesn't go there-oh, wait, oh, no, that's not water is it?" Sarah said.
    
    Tommy Myers shook his head.
    
    "Ewwww!" Sarah replied disgustingly. "Go change your clothes and come 
    
    back and we will watch a scary movie!"
    
    "Ok!" Tommy ran down the hallway to his room and came back with a new 
    
    pair of clothes on.
    
    Sarah slipped the scary movie titled I Know What You Did Last Summer into 
    
    the VCR.
    
    Hmmm, Sarah thought, this movie seems oddly familiar! Oh, well, I'm just 
    
    stupid!
    
    "I'm gonna go get my Fluff-Bun." said Tommy. His Fluff-Bun was his 
    
    stuffed rabbit.
    
    Tommy disappeared down the dark hallway. After twenty minutes and hearing 
    
    the peircing scream from his bedroom ten minutes earlier Sarah decided that 
    
    something must have been wrong. She slowly crept down the halllway toward his 
    
    room.
    
    "Tommy are you okay?" Sarah asked as she opened the bedroom door. She 
    
    closed the door behind her.
    
    Sarah immediately saw tommy sprawled out on the floor his arm was moving 
    
    from side to side onver the carpet.
    
    "Oh God! He's dead!" Sarah yelled out.
    
    "No I'm not," said Tommy as he got up from the floor. "My friend in the 
    
    closet told me to pretend I was dead or else he would come back in my dreams 
    
    and kill me in them!"
    
    "Wow!" Sarah said. "What a cool story they should make a movie about 
    
    that! It could be called Nightmare In The Closet! And he could come out and 
    
    get the babysit--" Sarah stopped as she saw a figure immerge from the closet. 
    
    "Tommy look out!"
    
    "Oh, that's just my friend I was telling you about!" Tommy said.
    
    "No!" Sarah whispered backing up not turning away from the person slowly 
    
    walking toward her. When Sarah felt the door handle behind her she quickly 
    
    turned around and slammed right into the door and fell on the ground.
    
    The person in the yellow rain poncho and and a white, glowing mask crept 
    
    up to her.
    
    "Hey!" He said. "Do you remember me?"
    
    The killer then slung down the hook that was attached to his hand into 
    
    Sarah killing her.
    
    "Can I have my twenty bucks now?" Tommy asked.
    
     
    
    "Ok, thank you. Bye," Julie turned off her cellphone and walked back over 
    
    to Ray.
    
    "So what's up who was that?" Ray asked.
    
    "Well it was Stu's spirit telling me that something bad had happened.
    
    "Well, what happened?" Ray said anxiously.
    
    "Sarah was murdered, Ray!" Julie cried out. "She was found in Tommy's 
    
    room with a note that said SOON!"
    
    "Oh, no!" Ray cried out, "That means, I'm next! I've got to find a hiding 
    
    place!"
    
    "Our friend has been murdered, Ray! Tommy said he didn't see anything 
    
    unusual or even hear her!" Julie sobbed. "Don't you see that something is 
    
    wrong here?"
    
    "Yes, I do! It means we aren't going to be living much longer either! It 
    
    means that that man we supposedly killed last year wasn't dead and he's back 
    
    for revenge!" Ray said as they walked to his car.
    
    "Wait there's one more person that it could be!" Julie said. "Get in the 
    
    car we have to go see him now!"
    
     
    
    Julie pulled Ray's car out onto the highway at 10:30 P.M. 
    
    "So where are we going?" Ray asked.
    
    "To Sargent Peterson's house," Julie answered.
    
    "We promised never to tell the police!" Ray said.
    
    "I know. He's the only man besides the possibly dead body that could be 
    
    killing our friends!" Julie corrected him.
    
    "Why would some cop be doing this?" 
    
    "He's the cop that stopped us with the body on the road that night!" 
    
    Julie screamed into Ray's ear. "I remember his badge I saw it!"
    
    Julie pulled the car into the small driveway of the Petersons' home.
    
    "How did you know where he lived?" Ray asked Julie.
    
    "I followed him one night so if he told anyone we could get rid of him," 
    
    Julie said calmly.
    
    "Oh."
    
    She stopped the car and they hopped out. They walked up the driveway and 
    
    knocked on the door.
    
    A mid-aged woman came to the door.
    
    "Um, hi, " Julie said. "We are looking for a Sargent Peterson?"
    
    "What prank are you kids pulling? Mr. Peter died three weeks ago!"
    
     
    
    "I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ray said.
    
    "I'm so scared!" Julie said. "Do you mind if I stay at your house 
    
    tonight?"
    
    "It's fine, no problem you can stay as long as you like," Ray opened the 
    
    door to his appartment.
    
    They walked in and went to the living room and sat down on the couch.
    
    "It's been so scary the last couple of days! Ihave had fun getting 
    
    back with you," Ray said.
    
    "Me too," Julie said. Then of course there was the awkward pause. Thene 
    
    they leaned closer to each other and kissed.
    
    The phone suddenly ringed.
    
    "Hello?" Ray said as he answered it.
    
    "Do you wanna die Halloween night?" said the other person.
    
    "No, isn't my night tomorrow and Julie's on Halloween?" Ray said.
    
    "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I guess that must have confused you for a second!" 
    
    said the killers voice.
    
    "Well, I am scared so you've done what you wanted I guess I'll die 
    
    tomorrow," said Ray.
    
    "Yeah, but no hard feelings you killed me so I feel it's right to do the 
    
    same to you and your friends," the killer said.
    
    "I completely understand." Ray replied. "Oh so were you just hurt and we 
    
    thought you were killed or are you a zombie?"
    
    "I'm a zombie," said the killer and hung up.
    
    "Is it him?" Julie asked.
    
    "It was. And you know what? He was dead he's a zombie back from the dead 
    
    to get his revenge!" Ray said.
    
    "Oh, no I had a feeling this would happen!" Julie cried. "If he's a 
    
    zombie...how do we kill him?"
    
    "That's the problem he's already dead!"
    
     
    
    October 30, 2000
    
    Julie woke up in Rays bed. Sunshine was pouring into the room. Ray walked 
    
    in.
    
    "Did we-? I mean-you know-?" Julie said to him.
    
    "No!" Ray answered quickly. "I would never!"
    
    "Oh, damn," Juslie said sounding depressed.
    
    Julie got up from her bed and looked at the window..
    
    "Why is the window opened?" Julie asked.
    
    "I dunno," Ray answered. "Oh, no!" Ray gasped.
    
    "What? What?" Julie demanded.
    
    Ray pointed to her her hair. Julie had horrofied look on her face.
    
    She walked over and looked in the mirror and lat out a terrorfied wail of 
    
    horro. Her hair had been chopped off.
    
    "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!
    
    " Julie wailed. "I loved this hair! We spent alot of good time together! It 
    
    was like my second best friend! Why me?"
    
    "It's ok," Ray said as he walked up and held Julie in his arms.
    
    Tears ran down Julie face.
    
    "I can't take it anymore!" Julie screamed.
    
     She pushed Ray out of the way and ran out of the room. She ran down the 
    
    hallway and out of his appartment. She ran out of the appartment builind and 
    
    onto the street. She could hear Ray calling to her from inside.
    
    She ran on the street and stopped.
    
    "What do you want frome me?" She yelled. "If you want me so bad I'm right 
    
    here come and get me!"
    
    "Ok!" said a voice behind Julie.
    
    She turned around and saw a man wearing a yellow poncho and and eerie 
    
    white mask.
    
    "Raaaaaaay! "she yelled.
    
    The killer raised the shining hook that was attached to his hand.
    
    "Are you the zombie?" Julie asked.
    
    He shook his head yes.
    
    All of sudden Ray ran up and pushed the killer down.
    
    "Ray! I think I see dead people!" Julie gasped.
    
    "I do too," Ray said. "I do too."
    
    They walked to the side of the road in front of Rays' appartment 
    
    buildings.
    
    "I-is he dead?" Julie said.
    
    "He was to begin with," Ray said. 
    
    Suddenly a car ran ove the body in the road.
    
    "Ew," Julie said. "They are gonna live to regret that!"
    
    She looked at Ray but saw he wasn't smiling. He was looking at the road. 
    
    He was looking atthe body that was getting up in the road.
    
    Julie gasped.
    
    "Get inside," said Ray and they both ran up to his appartment and locked 
    
    the doors.
    
    "He wants you!" Julie said to Ray.
    
    "I know I think I should go hide," Ray said.
    
    "Why?"
    
    "Because a psycho killer zombie can't kill what he can't find," Ray said 
    
    as he looked at the closet. "I'll hide in here. You just stay in my 
    
    appartment. Don't leave!"
    
    Ray shut the closet doors behind him as he climbed in.
    
    Julie went in to his living room and turned the TV on to the movie I Know 
    
    What You Did Last Summer and turned it up real loud so she wouldn't be able 
    
    to hear anything.
    
    This movie seems familiar, Julie thought, But, Oh, well, I'm just stupid.
    
     
    
    It sure is dark in here, Ray began to think. And what is that breathing 
    
    on me? Oh, yeah, I'll turn on the light. Good thinking Rayman!
    
    Ray felt his way to the lightswitch in the darkness and turnde it on the 
    
    light. He looked up to see what was breathing on him.
    
    Standing over him was a man in a yellow poncho and a white mask with a 
    
    hook stuck on his hand.
    
    "There's alot you don't know that zombies can do!' said the zombie as he 
    
    swung down the hook killing Ray.
    
     
    
    Julie decided that she had better go check on Ray so she turned off the 
    
    movie andwalked in to the hallway where the closet was.
    
    She opened it up and saw blood all over Ray.
    
    "Ray?" she said.
    
    "Ray are you ok?" Julie asked. "Ray if your ok say 'Julie I'm ok' ok?"
    
    Ray didn't move or speak.
    
    "Oh Nooooooo!" Julie wailed. "He's dead!"
    
     
    
    October 31, 2000Halloween7:30 P.M.
    
    Julie walked up to her room. Her parents were at work so she knew they 
    
    couldn't get mad at her for coming home last night.
    
    She heard her private phone ringing so she ran up and picked it up.
    
    "Hello?"
    
    "Hello Sidney. What's your favorite scary movie?" said a raspy voice on 
    
    the other line.
    
    "Oh I'm sorry you have the wrong number," said Julie. 
    
    "Oh, shoot!" She heard the voice say right before she hung up.
    
    She was about to turn away when the phone rang again.
    
    "Hello?"
    
    "I'm in the house...are you ready to die, Julie?"
    
    "Oh no!" Julie gasped. She remembered how she left the door standing wide 
    
    opem. She was sure that that's how he got in.
    
    Then Julie heard a noise of something falling down downstairs.
    
    "Um...could you call me back there was a strange noise dwonstairs so I 
    
    need to go investigate it," Julie said to the person on the phone.
    
    "Yeah, that's great! Hurry and go investigate the nosie," said the person 
    
    then they laughed and hung up.
    
    Oh, gosh! He's, like, so dumb! He'll never get me! Julie thought to 
    
    herself.
    
    She walked out of her room and into the hallway. She heard the noise 
    
    again.
    
    I hope I kill the dead guy fast because my watch says it almost eight and 
    
    that means time for bed. Julie thought.
    
    Julie ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She pulled a big 
    
    butchers knife out of a kitchen drawer.
    
    Julie walked around the kitchen and didn't see anything unusual so she 
    
    went into the living. The first thing she did was put down the knife and then 
    
    close the door and lock it. T
    
    There! Now it will be hard for him to get out! Julie thought.
    
    The phone rang. julie picked it up.
    
    The person on the other line laughed. "I'm in the bathtub!" he said.
    
    "What? Ewww...well I'm not going in there then!" Julie said to him.
    
    "No no no, you retard I'm hiding in the downstars bathrooms tub!"
    
    "Oh, well, why are you telling me then?" Julie asked.
    
    "Because I'm nice! And it's not a trick either!" said the killer.
    
    "Oh, ok, cool...here I come!" Julie ran into the bathroom and peered into 
    
    the tub.
    
    "I don't see you! Are you sure you're in here?" Julie demended.
    
    "I'm sure look a little closer," said the killer.
    
    Julie leaned closer in.
    
    "NOT!" shouted a voice behind her as she felt hands push her into the tub.
    
    She fell into the tubb and peered up at the zombie.
    
    He held up his hook.
    
    "wait! Hold it!" Julie yelled. "Come on. The shower scene? It's been done 
    
    Mr. Zombie. Ca't you bee a little more creative?"
    
    "Ok." The Zombie answered. "Let's go stand at the top of the stairs ok?"
    
    "Ok."
    
    The two of them crept up to the top of the stairs.
    
    "Ok now I'm gonna push you down them and then kill you with my hook, that 
    
    ok?" the killer asked.
    
    "No how 'bout we change it where I do that to you!" Julie shouted as she 
    
    pushed him down the stairs.
    
    he tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom. He didn't move. 
    
    Julie walked down the stairs and knealed down next to him.
    
    "Ok," Julie said aloud to herself. "This is when the supposedly dead body 
    
    comes back to life!" So Julie waited a couple minutes for the zombie to come 
    
    back. After 15 minutes she got the bithcers knife and cut the zombies head 
    
    off.
    
    This has been some Halloween, Julie thought as she went upstairs to take 
    
    a nap.
    
    THE END


End file.
